


Thailand

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Captain America Sam Wilson, Communication, Day At The Beach, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Foreign Language, Love Confessions, Making Love, Mile High Club, Nightmares, Nipple Piercings, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a sunflower, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romance, Smart Peter Parker, Speaking in multiple languages, Summer Vacation, Talking, Tattoos, Temple, Thailand, Thunderstorms, Travel, True Love, Vacation, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Wanda travel to Thailand.





	Thailand

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the late update, been busying with work. Also I just started a world in minecraft with my friends so i've been real busy. But it doesn't matter now that my motherfucking headset broke, so now i can't play any games. F in chat for the trusty headset that has lasted longer than any relationship in my life. :(  
> Next part in the series, I recently had been given a prompt idea for another series and i will do it. but it will be after this because i dont want this series to drop in quality because thats what happened to the last one.  
> I had also been given a prompt for peter x MJ and i can not come up with something cause thats all that was said and I cant think of something so if someone wants to see a one shot of those two and have an idea please tell me.  
> someone asked me to do the ffh in this, I'm sadly not going to do it. I want everyone to be happy after what happened in endgame. I don't want what happened to peter to happen in the timeline ive set. It is a very good idea, I just dont it on this series tho. If you haven't seen ffh, do it is an amazing movie. I still have a ton of ideas for this series so content is not short, just give it time.  
> google translate dont fail me now, btw dont know what the tattoo process is like so...  
> As an update for the series, there is at least 5 or so more pieces but some of them will be multi chaptered. i have to say that this is by far my favorite series to write and i want to say thank you again to the person who first brought this idea to me. wouldnt be possible without them.  
> Enjoy if you can!  
> also real quick idea about ffh so if you haven't seen it, stop reading here!  
> tbh nick fury knew about peter coming to europe with his class for the vacation, which is where fury was trying to get peter. so i was thinking that nick fury probably made sure peter was able to get past security by having an agent there. i was thinking about the lady at bag check and how she stopped him, and his suit was out in the open and all she did was take the bannana. that was probably the agent which lead to nick fury knowing that he had the suit with him and told him to suit up before going to meet beck for the first time.

The plan for the flight was to treat the day before like a normal day. Get up in the morning and do stuff. Though, they decided to not go to sleep at night and to leave at 4 am so that the 6 hour flight will put them at bedtime once they arrive and go right to sleep for the first night. Problem was is that means that they had to stay up for those 6 hours during the flight. Meaning they both would have been awake for 25 hours. Which doesn't seem like much to them, Peter was used to long hours in the lab and Wanda never forgot what it was like living in Sokovia. They had checked everything for the 4th time now that they were about to leave. 

When they were about boarded the plane they were more tired than they can remember, they've gotten used to the nights of serene sleep. They said their goodbyes when everyone went to sleep, knowing that they would not stay up until 4 am to say goodbye to them. Or at least that's what Peter thought. So when Peter came out the elevator going to the pad and was met by very tired Avengers, May, Laura, Pepper and a very tired Morgan in her arms. 

" Morgan wanted to be here to say goodbye. Wouldn't take no for an answer. " 

" Awe Mo. " He reached over and gently hugged her. " I'll miss you so much. " 

" Miss you too. " She whispered back before loudly yawning, and snuggling back into Pepper's shoulder. 

" Have fun, no tackling suicide bombers. " Pepper told him. 

" I will. " He gave her a hug to the side not occupied by Morgan. He went over to Sam, Bucky, Natasha, and Laura. 

" Be smart kid. Don't do anything stupid. " Bucky said. 

" Got it. " 

" What dumb-ass said. " Sam spoke as he motioned to Bucky. 

" That's a dollar in the swear jar. " Peter reprimanded. 

" Mother..... " 

" Will it be 2? " Sam stopped speaking as he grumbled and Peter walked to Laura and Natasha. 

" Have fun ребенок-паук. " 

" I will мать-паук. " He hugged her. 

" Take lots of photos, I love all the ones you guys took from the other trips. " 

" We will Laura. " Wanda said before hugging her. They had moved on to the last person, May. 

" My little sunflower. " 

" May. " He groaned, she brought him in for a hug immediately. He of course hugged her back. 

" Have fun, be safe. I swear if you get hurt.... " 

" May I won't. Wanda and I are just going to relax and spend time together. " 

" You better. " She gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go of Peter and pulling in Wanda in for a hug. 

" Please look out for my sunflower, don't let him wilt. " 

" I won't May, I promise. " They hugged tighter before letting go. 

" I larb you. " 

" I larb you too May. " He said with a final hug. They waved goodbye as they boarded the plane and took off. They talked on and off for the first three hours and with each passing moment they grew more and more tired. 

" We should do something to keep us awake. " Wanda said. 

" Like what? " 

" We could play a game. " 

" What games can you play on a flight? " 

" I don't know. We could join the mile high club, it's just us up here. " Wanda suggested. 

" What's the mile high club? " He asked. Wanda smirked and walked over to the pilot's seat and sat in his lap. 

" Put it in autopilot. " He reached around her and did so. She leaned down into his ear and whispered, " The mile high club, is when you have sex while flying a least a mile in the air. " 

" Oh. " He uttered. 

" Yeah, and I have to be honest. It's really fucking hot. " She bites his ear, making him groan. 

" I have to fly..... " 

" FRIDAY can fly while me and you have fun. " 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" I. " He groaned as Wanda started to grind against him. 

" Please Peter, I need you. I want you. " She quickened her pace, making Peter groan louder. He lost it and threw away caution. He latched onto her neck and started kissing and licking, based on what she showed him how she liked it. Wanda moaned out and reached between them and started to undo his jeans as he worked on hers. They worked each other up into a frenzy and now they were scrambling for one another despite being mere inches apart. Only blocked by the clothing that was coming off fast. Wanda wasted no time, only doing the bare minimum to set him free then impaling herself onto him. They both gasped out and within moments started to rock into each other. Peter was raising his hips to meet Wanda in the middle as she slammed herself down in repeated motion. 

It was over quickly as they were starting to really know one another. Peter had learned a certain way to angle his hips when she rode him that got her to climax. He didn't know how fast but he didn't care when he heard her calling his name and riding him. Wanda knew that he was still getting used to having sex on the regular, so not a whole lot was needed to make him cum. They were both learning the other's body and found a few things to make them tick. They didn't take any time to make it long, they went for it right from the beginning. 

Wanda shouted before cumming, followed by Peter. They rested for a moment, not moving before Wanda climbed off of Peter. She made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. Peter nearly passed out before she came back. 

" So how's it feel to be in the mile high club? " She asked. 

" So good. " He whispered. Wanda chuckled before grabbing his hand. " We have to find something to do. " 

" I thought we just did. " 

" Yeah, but that was only 15 minutes. Something longer so we can stay awake. "

" How long has it been? " 

" It has been 3 hours and 25 minutes. " FRIDAY informed. _I guess a little longer than 15 minutes._ Wanda thought. 

" Okay a little over half way, we can do it. " Peter thought optimistically. " We can learn about the village near the villa? " He offered. 

" At this point, I'm fine with that. " She said with a sigh, before sitting in his lap as he pulled out information about the nearby village. In efforts not to fall asleep, Wanda would poke Peter every time he would slow down reading to her. Peter would shout some phrases to wake her back up. Every now and then they would stand and stretch, moving around a bit to get going. 

Within the last hour time seemed to slow down to a stand still, as if the second was reinvented. They stood the rest of the time to ensure they wouldn't fall asleep. 

" We are approaching the runway. " FRIDAY said. 

" That's FRI, can you land? I don't think I can. " 

" Certainly. " The plane landed and it was dark out, it was close to 10pm in Thailand. The resort staff came to help with all the luggage. They took all the bags and sent them to the room while someone else escorted them to it. They passed everything up within looking at it too much, knowing that they were too tired to appreciate it now and that they had time later to look. They were shown to their villa. They saw only a few there but they paid it no mind as they stumbled into it. They saw their bags by the front entrance but skipped them and went straight for the bedroom, stripped down and climbed into it. They were asleep within minutes of laying with each other. 

The next morning they woke to sunshine and sounds of the ocean. 

" Good morning Peter. " 

" Good morning Wanda. " She kissed his cheek, " Sleep good? " 

" So good, but now I'm so hungry. " He answered.

" Why didn't you eat on the fly over? There was plenty of time. " 

" I didn't want to fall asleep, and a full stomach would've made me more tired. " 

" Well we can have breakfast but after that, we are going to the beach. " 

" That sounds like fun, do we have enough stuff? " 

" Well Pepper told me they give us everything we need, but just in case I made sure to pack sunscreen. " 

" That's good. What do you want for breakfast? " 

" Well lets see what we can order. " She said and got up and stretched out, Peter followed her actions. They went to the bathroom for their morning routines, and came back out to search for their bags. They found them in the near the front entrance. They grabbed clothes and got dressed. Wanda had found a phone in the kitchen. She opened drawers until she found the room service information. It was too bad she couldn't read it. 

" Peter. " She called over to her, " Can you please tell me what this says? " Peter looked down at it, scanning the words. 

" Okay so this, " He motions to the top of the paper, " Is all breakfast. Pretty standard Thai related things. I think we should get the โจ๊ก. It's a porridge type of thing, but it's a little thicker and as a consistency of something like oatmeal. " 

" Well then it's settled, you have to order though. " 

" Sure. " He picks up the phone and dialed the front desk. Someone answered right away. 

" สวัสดีตอนเช้าค่ะ. " The receptionist greeted. 

" สวัสดีตอนเช้าคุณช่วยส่งเรื่องตลกสี่คำสั่งไปที่ห้อง Peter Parker ได้ไหม? " He asked. 

" แน่นอนมีอะไรอีกที่คุณต้องการ? " 

" ไม่เป็นไรขอบคุณ. " 

" เราจะได้รับสิทธิ์ตามคำขอของคุณ. " 

" ขอบคุณ. " He thanked. 

" ด้วยความยินดี. " He hung up the phone with Wanda looking at him in admiration. 

" What? " He asked. 

" Hearing you talk in another language that I don't know is really hot. " 

" Oh. " 

" Yeah. " She slammed their mouths together for a heated kiss. She pulled back and took a deep breath. " We should really remember that. " 

" Okay. " 

" What did you even say? " 

" We said good morning to each other, then I asked for the food to be sent here. She asked if we wanted anything else, I said no and we said goodbye. " 

" Wow. I knew you spoke Thai but actually seeing it happen. " She gripped his shirt before he heard a knock in the other room. 

" Food's here. " 

" Already? " 

" Well it isn't really hard to make. Plus it's supposed to be really popular so I guess they expected it. " 

" Right well go get it. I won't be able to talk to them. " She said. He lead her to the front entrance and opened it to reveal a worker in the uniform pushing the cart. 

" สวัสดีตอนเช้าค่ะ. " The worker greeted. 

" สวัสดีตอนเช้าค่ะ. " Peter said back. The employee already knew where the dining room was and went straight to it, delivering the food. 

" สนุก. " 

" ขอบคุณ. " Peter thanked. Wanda still was looking at Peter in the same way as he spoke simply to the man. They sat down and ate for the first time on their vacation. When they finished they cleaned the utensils and put them back onto the cart, ready to be taken back as Peter called notifying them. Once the workers came and collected it, Peter and Wanda relaxed in the bedroom. 

" What do you want to do today? " He asked her, as she gazes out the open window. Seeing the sandy beach and the soothing waves of the ocean. 

" I want to go to the beach. " 

" That sounds like fun. Do you think that the giant hole in the wall is a hazard? " He motioned to the open window. 

" No. I mean if they need to I guess there is a way to close it. Like if it rains. Besides I think it looks really pretty. " 

" I do too, I just thought it might be a hazard. Like what if an animal climbs in? " 

" I'm guessing they have things preventing something like that. " 

" I guess. " He shrugged. 

" Well let's get going. We have suits and sunscreen. " She went to the bags and brought them into the bedroom. She pulled out a swimsuit for herself and the one Peter wore when they all went swimming. She was wearing something new though, it was a bright red two piece. Peter lost his focus on getting dressed when he saw her in it. 

" Come on. " She chuckled, " I need help putting on sunscreen. " She said and handed it to him and turned around. She smirked when he took a second to start. He was mesmerized by thy way the suit looked on her. Wanda wanted nothing more than to engage in some fun but she had a plan she was sticking to. Teasing him to death was one of them, but this was just the start. She smirked and backed against him more. She felt him tense up a bit and smiled that she still had an effect like this after almost a month of dating. He was barely able to get the sunscreen on her back. She turned to him, 

" Thank you. Your turn. " She said and took the bottle from him. She kept her touches light and teasing on his back, she traveled lower and got the back of his thighs. Even if she knew he could, she did it anyhow. When she was satisfied with how antsy he was getting, she called it good. It was also a good way to make sure they were well protected from the sun. Peter was pale as it is, and she wasn't the tannest person. They both burned easily so they took the necessary steps to prevent it, and if Wanda had more fun with it than she should it was her business. 

" Ready to go? " She asked him, making sure they had everything they needed before getting the other supplies from the workers. 

" Yeah. You said they would have towels and stuff so yeah. I'm good. " 

" Great. Let's go then. " She said as she took his hand and lead him out of the front entrance. They stepped directly outside and made their way to the office area, they held hands as they walked. They both but on shirts and shorts to cover up the suits underneath. Now that they were awake and mentally aware, they marveled at the beauty of the resort and the few villas there. 

" Wonder why they only have 3 villas available? " Wanda thought out loud. 

" Well think about it. See over there? " He motions to the small village just north of the resort, they almost don't see it. Peter had to thank his enhanced senses for being able to see it. Wanda nodded and Peter continued, 

" Well if the local village are the ones working here, and it looks like they are, then they have a limit. So instead of going with a lot of okay quality, they do a low amount of exceptional quality. " 

" Make sense. " 

" Yeah. Well maybe we'll see the other 2 people here. " 

" Maybe. " Wanda said, even though she knew Pepper had rented all three for the two of them for privacy. They got to the main building, Peter opened the door for Wanda and she walked in to be greeted by the worker at the front desk. 

" สวัสดีตอนเช้าค่ะ, ฉันจะช่วยคุณได้อย่างไร ? " The woman asked. 

" Uh Peter? " She turned to look at Peter. 

" Right sorry. UH. สวัสดีตอนเช้าค่ะ. เราวางแผนที่จะไปที่ชายหาดสำหรับวันนี้มีอุปกรณ์ใด ๆ ที่คุณสามารถนำเสนอ? " He asked, and Wanda swooned. 

" แน่นอนว่าเราจะมีใครสักคนพาคุณไปที่จุดหนึ่งพร้อมกับเสบียง เราให้บริการแม้แต่บนชายหาด เรามีโทรศัพท์มือถือและหมายเลขไว้ที่โต๊ะทำงานเพื่อสั่งทุกอย่างที่คุณต้องการ. " 

" ขอบคุณ. " Peter thanked. 

" ด้วยความยินดี. " She motioned and another worker walked forward carrying the supplies. She walked towards the door and Peter started to lead him and Wanda back outside. 

" What just happened? " She asked as they walked towards the beach. 

" Oh uh we greeted, I asked is there any supplies they can offer. She said yes, and that someone will lead us to a good spot. They said they offered service on the beach so they give us a cell phone to ring the front desk. " 

" Wow. " She said and gripped his hand tighter. The worker lead them to an amazing spot. They got a full view of the ocean and was close enough to feel the ocean waves touch their toes if they stepped forward a few feet. They were set up on the sandy beach but was covered in shade from the sun by a beautiful tree that was on a hill above them. 

" ขอบคุณ. " 

" ด้วยความยินดี. " She left them with they supplies to set up how they would like. It was a bag with everything they would need. 

" You just said thank you didn't you? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Can you teach me how to say it? " She asked hopefully, she really wanted to be appreciative and say thanks to the workers when they did something for them. 

" Sure. So I'll say it the enunciation of it. K̄hxb- khuṇ. " 

" K̄hxb- khuṇ ? " 

" Yep, just say it together. " 

" ขอบคุณ. " 

" There you go! " He congratulated. " You just said thank you in Thai. " 

" ขอบคุณ Peter for teaching me how. " She smiled at his laugh. They sat the beach towel down and pulled out a small insulated bag that kept the water bottles cool. They pulled out a few granola bars and sun screen as well. They settled onto the towel and sighed out. 

" This is nice. " Wanda told him. 

" Yeah. " 

" I don't think I have been this comfortable outside of our bed. " 

" I don't think so either. It's a close second though. " 

" Yeah. " She said before cuddling up to him. He accepted her and put his arm around her. This was part of the plan though. They laid there for almost 2 hours in serene silence before Peter talked. 

" I'm starting to get hungry. " 

" Eat the granola bars. " 

" Okay, after you want to go into the ocean? " 

" I'd love to. Eat first and wait for your stomach settle. " 

" So 5 minutes? " Peter hoped. 

" More like 15. " 

" I have enhanced metabolism. " 

" Okay, 10. Is that fair? " 

" Yeah, thank you. You want a granola bar? " 

" Sure. " He handed her one as he ate three, just enough to keep the hunger at bay until lunch. They finished and laid back down as Peter impatiently waited the ten minutes. Once they were up he immediately took his shirt off and tossed it to the side next to the bag. Wanda laughs at his urgency. 

" Peter the ocean isn't going anywhere. " 

" I know but I really want to get into the water. " She smiles at him, seeing him being so care free and openly happy. She strips off her shorts and shirt to match with Peter now that he too took off his shorts. Peter gulps at seeing Wanda in her skimpy two piece, Wanda smirks at the effect it has on him. She lets him ogle her for a moment before taking his hand and leading him to the water. 

" I thought you really wanted to swim? " She teases with a knowing smile. 

" I do. " He says after another moment. 

" Well then come on. " She motions for him to go further with her. They know their limits and are well within them when they go out farther to swim. They felt cool water send chills up their spines as they made their way farther in. Once far enough they went underwater together. They swam for quite a while, playing with each other. Just enjoying their time, switching from games so just swimming and then floating, letting the waves move them. Or just feeling the wash of the ocean cascade over them in the most soothing ways. Just for the other to dunk them and erupt into another bout of games. 

It reminded them of their time in Iowa. Spending time naked with one another skinny dipping in the lake, it's when Wanda first realized she loved Peter. Now they were in Thailand with one another, freely and openly together and it not being a lie. She was so happy at that thought, before the moment passed she swam closer to Peter as he floated on the surface. He opened his eyes to see Wanda close in on him and kiss him until he was breathless. 

" Wow. " He said as she pulled back. 

" We should get out. " She said and grabbed his hand leading him back out of the water. They walked the few feet to the towel and rested in the shade. Well Peter rested, Wanda was restless. She crawled she was laying her head on his lower stomach and lying in the opposite direction. Forming a capital T. She was rubbing his abs and gently clawing at them, hoping to get his attention. When she didn't she continued to do it harder, but stopped when she thought of a better idea. 

She stuck out her tongue and licked a stripe up in the dips in between his ab muscles. Peter gasped when she made first contact and held his breath until she was done and let out a heavy sigh. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" What are you doing? " 

" Having some fun on our vacation. " She turned her head to look at him, " Don't you want to have some fun? " She asked with a glint in her eyes as she placed her hand over his dick through the swim trunks. 

" Wanda, we're in public. " 

" Yeah we are but no one is around to see. There isn't any other vacationers and the staff only comes when their called. Let's be rebellious. " 

" Wanda I. " 

" Don't tell me you never thought of having some fun at the beach? " 

" I never thought about us doing this in public. "

" Well, I think we should do something special to mark the occasion. I know just the thing. " 

" We're really doing this? " 

" Yeah we are, with something extra special on top. See, " She leans up to his ear for a moment, " I've been practicing. " They she goes back down to his waist line. 

" Practicing? Practicing what? " He asks as Wanda pulls down his swim trunks and tosses them next to their other clothes near the bag. She gently grasps him in her palm and strokes him. Then she starts to lean in. 

" Wanda what are you..... " He gets cut off by Wanda taking him smoothing into her mouth. Peter moans out as she slides him into further into her mouth and starts to touch her throat. She pulls off to spit on his tip and watch it travels down to the base, just to lick it up and suck him again. She hollows her cheeks and makes him feel everything and she pulls off with a pop. 

" Wanda. " He moans out. She responds with going back down and going further than before, she has been practicing and she's almost at the base. She feels him hot and heavy against her tongue, she forces her tongue out of her mouth to have extra room and pushes him a little farther into her throat. She gags for a moment and has to pull back. When she is ready she tries to go for it again. Her tongue sticking to the underside of his shaft, licking along the vein. Her cheeks are bulged and she is starting to gag again but she forces herself down more through sheer will. She reaches the base and blinks away tears. 

" Wanda. " Peter moans louder as her tongue continues to work but now licking and cupping his balls. 

" Peter. " She tries to hum in return, sending vibrations from her throat to connect to the tip and travel all the way to the base and even his balls as she has yet to stop licking. She stays there for a few moments before hollowing her cheeks again and slowly pulling off of him and sensual and lewd manner. She comes off again with a pop like before but more wet with saliva. She looked him in the eye and takes on of his hands and sets in on her ass and he instinctual squeezes her. Without breaking eye contact, she goes back down but only half way and begins to bob her head up and down with tight cheeks and her tongue that has somehow wrapped half way around him and working in the same motion and rhythm as the rest of her mouth. She uses one of her hands to stroke the other half of his length and the other hand to cup and massage his balls. 

" Wanda. " He chokes out as he gets closer. She doesn't stop though as she keeps bobbing, stroking, cupping. She goes back down all the way and deep throats him once more before returning to the bobbing and the extreme sucking. 

" Wanda. " He moans as he's really close, she can tell by the way some of his muscles are beginning to tense. Either he realizes it or not, he starts to tense from the bottom and go to the top. When his whole body is tense, she knows he's seconds from cumming. It starts with his toes and goes all the way up to neck. She extends eye contact as she slides him slowly all the way to the base, this time smoothly. She blinks away the tears but doesn't look away, She can't. Peter can't look away either, the intense eye lock as the look of awe and utter pleasure schools any other features. She felt him tense around his stomach when she was about half way and she can see his veins pop as he strains himself not to cum in her mouth. Wanda wants nothing more than to feel her boyfriend, her Peter empty in her mouth so she can swallow every drop. She hums to kick up the pleasure to the unbearable amount. 

" Wanda. " He shouts as the rest of his body finally went lax and she felt him unload in her throat. She was upset for a split second that she didn't get to taste any of it, but quickly got over it once she felt herself guzzling it down. She feels her stomach get full of it, feeling as it moves in her stomach and the feeling associated with drinking way too much water. She loves the feeling so much. She slowly pulls off of him with a soft and dull pop. 

Peter shudders in stimulation before finally closes his eyes and lays back. Wanda crawls up to him and cuddles close. She can hear his heartbeat slow as she guesses, that he's getting tired and will probably fall asleep. 

" Wow. " He said after several long steadying breaths. 

" Did you enjoy it? " She asks. 

" Yes. " He breathes out, she smiles and places a kiss to the top of his chest. She rubs his stomach and coaxes him to fall into a peaceful sleep. She stays up to watch over him as he rests. Though eventually she too succumbs to the soothing sounds of the waves crashing and the mist hitting the bottom of her feet. The gentle breeze and the shade covering them. She falls asleep along with him. 

Peter was the first to wake, feeling the sun beginning to set shining on him. The warmth waking them both now. 

" Hey. " Peter said to her. 

" Hey. " She returned. 

" Want to watch the sunset together before going off for dinner? " 

" I'd love that. " She said and she held a little tighter and propped her head on his chest watching the sun sink into the horizon. Gazing as the sky turned from its bright oranges to soft pinks and purples as the stars began to shine through the light. With each moment another set is revealed to them as the diamonds they are. The pinks become duller and the purple gets darker until there is no more and the moon is the only lighting on them. The stars the only thing in the sky to see. 

" That was beautiful. " Wanda said. 

" Yeah, really beautiful. " Peter says as he looks at Wanda. She turns and meets his eye. 

" We should swim, while it's night time. " 

" Yeah we should. " 

" You should probably put your swim trunks back on then. " She says with a laugh, Peter realized he was naked. He quickly reached over and with a heavy blush got dressed in the swim trunks. She laughs as he stumbles and falls trying to put his leg in the whole. She laughs for a moment before helping him up. She leans down and helps him up letting him use her for balance as he puts on the rest of the shorts. 

" Thanks. " He says once he's dressed. 

" No problem. I am a bit worried that Spider-Man as no sense of balance but we can talk about that later once we're not on vacation. " She teases as she links hands and walks with him into the ocean. They don't play any of the games that they did before but merely swim in the calming cool waves of the ocean. They meet in the middle and hold each other as the feel the tides tip past the point of rushed current to smooth streams. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" Do you remember what you told me before? When we were in our bedroom and we talked about our wet dreams? " 

" Yeah, you said that you thought about us making love on the edge of the lake. " He remembered that morning. 

" You said you wanted to make love in the lake. " He nodded as Wanda got closer. She pulled his trunks loose and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled the bottom of her swim piece to the side exposing herself. 

" You said I wrapped my legs around you and we just made love in the lake. " She whispers as she reaches into his shorts, stroking him. She pulls him out and wraps her legs tighter around him, bringing him close enough to breach her. They both sigh out at the contact. She pulls him even closer all the way until he is fully sheathed inside of her. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " He started to thrust tenderly into her, they both let out little breathy moans as they began making love in the ocean. 

" I love you. " He moaned to her. 

" I love you too. " She moaned back. It spurred him on to go faster and faster. He was rapidly approaching his end, her words sending him soaring. With a groan he emptied inside of her. He slumped his head onto her shoulder as he gingerly pulled out. Wanda unwrapped her legs from his waist and helped him back into his shorts and getting them secured. Wanda had a happy smile while Peter didn't. 

" What's wrong? " She asked, noticing it right away. 

" I. You didn't... you know? I mean, I didn't mean to so fast and you didn't get to enjoy it. " 

She cups his cheek and forces eye contact, " Hey just cause I didn't cum this once doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. I know there will be plenty of times for me to have an orgasm later. " 

" Are you sure? I mean earlier when you did that for me, you didn't get to enjoy it either. That's twice in one day you didn't get to enjoy it. " 

" Peter just cause I didn't have an orgasm doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. I loved giving you oral. Just like you loved giving me oral. You didn't even realize you came until we were done because you liked it so much. And this, " She motions to the water around them, " is another case. I didn't need to cum in order to have a great time making love with you. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. Sometimes I won't climax. Sometimes you won't climax. It's okay. It doesn't mean we didn't like it, it just means we didn't finish. It'll make the next time we do finish even better because there is more build up. " 

" I guess. " 

" Well then it's a good thing I know. Come on I bet you're hungry. " 

" I actually just want to go to sleep. " He said with a yawn. Wanda had to agree, even if they did just nap a good part of the day away on the beach. 

" Alright, tomorrow we're gonna have a big breakfast. " 

" Okay. " They cleaned up the spot they took up. Making sure to not leave anything behind. From the empty water bottles to the granola bar wrappers. They had shook out the sand from the towel then folded it in and put it back in the bag. With a final check they made sure everything was good before dressing themselves in the shirts and shorts they brought. They walked hand in hand to the front office and returned the bag. Wanda was happy to say thank you to them and got a smile from the employee. They continued to walk together holding hands to their private villa, Peter opened the door for Wanda. She gave a joking thank you in Thai that made them laugh. They did the nightly routine and made their way to bed, holding each other once they were settled in. That night they dreamed of the ocean that was less than 30 meters from them. 

The sounds of the ocean is what woke them up the next morning, though they had a visitor in the room. Peter opened his eyes and they went wide, he quietly shook Wanda awake. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda look. " He whispered to her, she picked her head off of his chest to look at what he was pointing at. A beautiful bird that was sitting on the open window sill. 

" Oh my god. "

" I know, it's so pretty. " 

" Take a picture. " Wanda told him, he slowly reached over to the nightstand as to not startle the bird and slipped on the glasses he brought. Within moments he had gotten several photos of the beautifully colored bird. 

" I got it. " He told her. Neither made a move to get up and just watched the bird simply sit there. It was amazing to them though. Living in New York they don't see much of this outside of the zoo or the park. To have a bird just come up to them is amazing. They lost track of time until the little bird flew away and they realized how much time they spent watching the bird. 

" There went 20 minutes of our morning. " 

" Yeah, worth it though. " Peter smiles, Wanda looks at him and it's too happy not to return it. The start their morning routine, with them both going to the bathroom and brushing their teeth. 

" I wonder where the bird came from. " Peter says as he tries to brush his teeth at the same time. 

Wanda somehow understands him and gives a reply, even if she too is brushing her teeth. " Maybe nearby forest? " 

" Maybe. " He spits and rinses with mouthwash. " Want to go see? " 

" Sure, but how will we do it? " 

" I got FRIDAY. " He tapped the side of his eyes to signal the glasses. 

" Alright, I'm down for a little adventure. Let's eat first though, we didn't eat dinner last night. " 

" Any ideas? "

" Something with eggs. " She offered. 

" I can ask. " he said and made his way to the phone in the kitchen as well as picking up the menu they offered. He knew she would be willing to try something. He called them and ordered an omelet but had rice with it. It was pretty popular and Peter had wanted to try one once her heard about it. The food came before Wanda was finished with her routine. She came out to see extra big servings of omelet. 

" Thank you Peter. " 

" No problem. " He sat down with her and ate all the food even if it was enough to feed 5 people. They made sure to clean up before calling them again and thanking them once more for the service. They grabbed everything they needed before heading out to the front desk. Hoping to get some information. 

" Good morning. " The employee said, which shocked both Peter and Wanda. 

" You know English? " Wanda asked. 

" Of course, most of our vacationers are from English speaking nations. Although we do genuinely appreciate you speaking our native language but since only one of you can speak it we thought it would be best for us to converse in English from here on out. " 

" Wow, that is really nice of you. " Peter said. 

" Yes, thank you so much. I'm sorry I don't know your language. I did learn to say thank you though, if that means anything. " 

" It is. Most people don't bother. We are very appreciative of you trying to learn our culture. " 

" Well it is beautiful. " 

" Thank you. Now, how may I be of service? " 

" We saw a bird in our room this morning and we wanted to see where it came from. Hoping to see more. " 

" Most of the birds come from the temple of love. " 

" The temple of love? " Wanda questioned. 

" Yes. It is a beautiful garden that we have built. It is called the temple of love because it's beauty brings out one's inner desires. We have had lots of marriage proposals in the garden. Even more confessions of love. We believe that there are divine beings watched over and shining light, leading true love to find itself. " 

" Wow, it sounds amazing. Our we allowed there? " Peter asked. 

" Of course. We can not lead you however, this is a journey for the two of you. Not for the staff. However, we offer supplies to make the trip. " 

" How far is it away? " 

" It is 5 miles through the forest. Follow the path and you will be fine. " She said before signaling someone to come forward, holding a different bag than before. Inside had lots of water and granola bars. As well as a small map. 

" Well I think we better get going then. Thank you so much for everything. " Wanda complimented, as she reached and took hold of the bag.

" It is our pleasure. " Peter walked and held the door open for Wanda before following her and linking hands as they made their way to the edge of the resort. They kept walking forward with their hands entwined through the beginning of the forest. They walk casually looking at all the beauty it offers and capturing it along the way. From the tall foreign trees to the small animals that they never see back home. They are careful not to disturb their natural habitat. They travel together for almost 2 hours before arriving. They are astonished by the magnificence of it, even with the woman words earlier it pales in comparison. 

The edges of forest seem to bleed into a beautiful garden, what was rough trees turned to polished and cared for. Bushes lined the trees, bursting with colorful flowers of all kinds. Each having something unique about it that separates it from the rest of the bush. Each bush seemed to be its own solar system, creating it's individuality and each flower a planet. Each leaf a star that shined brightly but brought them closer to seeing the real beauty of it's wholeness. There was a moat that separated them from the center, with little wooden bridges. The spin and turn basking in the sights, sounds and even smells. Peter can't take enough pictures with the glasses and Wanda can't stop pointing out little details, which leads Peter to take more photos. The walk around the edge before heading to the awning in the heart of it, a bird flocks above them before landing ahead of them on the awning. They go the center of the awning directly under the bird. Peter takes more photos before he realized he's been missing the subject. 

His gaze lands on Wanda and with the lighting, she glows more than ever. Powers or not, she looks stunning. Peter can't help but take more photos as the angles present themselves to him. The light shines down as if she's an angel and god is presenting her to him for the first time. He holds her hand tighter. 

" I love you. " She turns to him and sees it in his eyes, the passion he holds for her. 

" I love you too. " She holds the same light and love in her eyes that are shining through. 

" Really? " 

" Why wouldn't I? " 

" I just thought that, you wouldn't say it back. You only say it during, you know? " 

" That's cause I didn't want to rush into saying the L word. Besides you are the one who also only says it during sex. " 

" That's cause it's the only time I think you'll say it back. " 

" Say it again. " 

" I love you. " He says, she cups his cheek and brings him in for a loving kiss. 

" I love you too. With all my heart. Always and Forever. " 

" Always and Forever. " He says and leaned in for another kiss. The smiles into the kiss and Peter holds up his phone for a selfie as they kiss. He couldn't help it, the most beautiful woman on earth loves him back. 

" Can we stay here for a while? " He asks her. 

" Of course, but we will be eating dinner tonight. Not gonna pass up on original Thai food. " 

" Same, I just want to get more pictures. See some more. " 

" Let's do it together. " She offers. 

" Of course. " He smiles before letting her lead them to the specific areas she wants to see. Peter gets a photo of her at each stop and a photo of what she was showing him. Although most of his focus is on her, and how they love each other. That after nearly a month of dating they can say they love each other. After all the loss they experienced they can still have the good feelings, still experience love and the joy of life. They explore for hours before calling it and heading back into the resort. Only they get a little lost and off the path. Maybe because Peter was leading, or maybe because he didn't have the map but they were forced to follow FRIDAY's guide into the nearby village. 

" Maybe we can look around while we're here? I kinda want to see what it's like. " Peter told Wanda as he pointed to the various buildings in the small village. It wasn't a poor looking village but it was small in size. 

" I don't see why not. " She began leading him about and found various places they didn't expect. There was a jeweler and curiosity got the best of them and they walked in. 

" Hello. " The woman behind the counter greeted. 

" Does everyone know English? " Peter asked. The woman chuckled a bit. 

" Well you seemed to be the type. How may I help you? " 

" We were just exploring a bit and when we saw your shop, curiosity got the best of us. I was just wondering how do you stay in business? No offence, but a small village like this doesn't seem to buy jewelry often. " Wanda said. 

" No offence is taken. Actually tourism is how we thrive here. Everyone works in some way for the small exclusive resort nearby. Either that be directly like the staff that serves, or indirectly like the tattoo parlor and myself. Most of my business comes from engagement rings, vacationers come here to propose a lot. Usually in the temple of love. " 

" I can see why, it is truly gorgeous up there. " Peter complimented. 

" Thank you. Everyone here works hard to keep it that way. Thank you. " 

" You mentioned a tattoo parlor? " Wanda asked. 

" Yes, it is more popular than it seems. Very nice and clean there but also a fun edge to it. Makes tourists such as yourself feel welcome. Mostly young adults go their, usually college kids. I remember about 8 years ago we had a group of kids who just graduated all got matching tattoos. I was quite the spectacle. " 

" The person does matching tattoos? " 

" Yes, her name is Kelly. She's one of the students from the college but decided to stay after she had gotten her art degree. She was going to go into tattoos anyhow but she decided here would be best. She was under the mentorship of the man who owned the shop, Mr.Kim. He passed away during the 5 years everyone was gone. He was old and had no one to take care of him. So when Kelly came back she was left the shop and she carried on the business. " 

" Wow. " Peter said, it was still hard to see the effects of something like that. 

" If you are interested about tattoos, I would go see her. She can tell you more. " The woman urged.

" Thank you, have a nice day. " Peter said as they left, they walked in silence for the few moments it took to go a few buildings down. They entered they shop and was taken off guard by it not having pictures everywhere, or even that they had nothing up on the walls. There was a single wall with a mural to who they could assume was Mr.Kim. Someone approached from the back, 

" Hey. " 

" Hi, uh are you Kelly? " Peter asked. 

" Yep, what can I do you for? " 

" We were just talking to the jeweler down a few buildings.... " 

" Ms.Kim. " 

" Wait she talked about Mr.Kim being your mentor. " 

" Well he was, he was also her husband. It was sad to come back and him not be here. We've stuck together though. We get by. " 

" I'm sorry for your lost. " 

" Thank you. Now what were you thinking about. " Kelly quickly changes the subject before she and everyone in the room starts to spiral.

" Oh were weren't thinking about getting tattoos, we were just curious. " Peter informed her.

" Are you sure? I can ink you guys up real fast. " 

Wanda thought about it, " Well I have always thought about getting a tattoo, do you think we can take a look at some things? Maybe decide if I like it? " 

" I can do that. What did you have in mind? " 

" Well I always thought about doing a flower on my hand, maybe a chrysanthemum? " 

" I can sketch something out for you, what about you? " She asked Peter. 

" Uh I don't know. " 

" Okay no pressure. Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo? " 

" I mean a few times, but those were like bored day dreams about my life in a future that would never happen while I was bored during English class. " 

Kelly chuckles, " You and me both. Actually, it's my only tattoo. Always fantasized about it and finally got it. Only one on me. So tell me, what was your fantasy tattoo? " 

" Well it's stupid.... " 

" Hey man, no need to call something stupid. Even if it doesn't make sense, that's fine but don't call it stupid. " 

" Okay well it's uh see I have this relative of mine. My aunt. She calls me a name and I thought about having it on me for a while now. " 

" See that ain't stupid, hell it sounds amazing and really special. So what's the name? " 

" Sunflower, she calls me her little sunflower. " Peter said with a fond smile. 

" Sounds lovely. Have you ever thought about how it would look? " 

" Uh just like realistic in some parts but like shapey in others, you know? " 

" I think I do, it's called geometric. Some parts are realistic but others are not. Well I can do some sketches and get back to you guys. Luckily you are the only vacationers right now, so I can have it ready for you say tomorrow day? I can have several made up for the both of you. No charge. Come on back tomorrow, see if you like it. If not do big deal. If you do like it, we can get you two inked up tomorrow day! " 

" Thank you Kelly. " 

" No problem, have a good day. See you tomorrow. " She called as Peter and Wanda left the shop. All the way back to the Villa Peter was a bundle of nerves, and Wanda was a bundle of joy. When Wanda had lead Peter back to the room she was ready to talk to him about what was bothering him. She wanted to give him some time and think so that way when she does, he knows what he wants and what he's feeling. 

" There's no need to be nervous. " 

" I'm getting a tattoo tomorrow. " 

" No, we are going to go look at some sketches tomorrow. No inking as been decided. " 

" But what if there is? What if I really like it and want to get it? " 

" Is that a bad thing? " She asks. 

" Yes. " 

" Why? " 

" What happens when May finds out? What if my healing doesn't allow tattoos? What if Morgan sees it and she wants to get one? " 

" One, you're old enough to decide if you want a tattoo or not. Besides that, I'm sure May will love you getting a sunflower tattoo because of your special name from her. Two, your healing factor heals injuries. So you'll heal from getting the tattoo faster, but the tattoo should stay and if it doesn't then we will deal with it then. Three, if Morgan wants to get a tattoo she can when she's older. Alright? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Feel better? " 

" Yeah. Thank you. " 

" No problem. So, you've thought about getting that tattooed before? " 

" Yeah, " He said with a smile, " Just something I thought about during class when it was boring. I thought about rolling up my sleeve and seeing the sunflower on my arm. I thought about it more and more after I moved in with Mr.Stark. I wasn't seeing May and she wasn't calling me her little sunflower. I thought about how having the tattoo made me feel. It made me feel like she was always with me and how it felt like she never really left me. I got the feeling of her beside me, running her fingers through my hair and calling me her little sunflower. " He said looking down at his forearm with a sad expression. 

" Oh Peter. " She pulled him in for a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder, holding her tight. She hushed and soothed him until he was okay and not thinking about his time away from May. 

He pulled away from Wanda, " I need to call May. " 

" Go ahead, why don't you step on the balcony? Get some fresh air. " 

" Yeah, thanks Wanda. " He whispered before dashing out the sliding door and rang May up. Wanda watched as he slowly relaxed as the conversation progressed, she heard him let out laughs as they talked. She decided to do something nice, she went to the kitchen and ordered some food. She ordered a vegetarian Thai pizza. When the food arrived, Peter was wrapping up his conversation with May. Wanda had no issue waiting for him to talk to his aunt, so long as he was feeling good. She knew how much he missed her and it was good to have her back in his life again. 

Peter came in seeing the food laid out and a relaxed smile on his face. 

" Well it's dinner time. So let's eat. " She told him. He smiled and hugged her before sitting down next to her and talking aimlessly. 

" So turns out that Pad Thai on Pizza may not be a thing. " She remembered the whole pizza debate and how Peter said they put Pad Thai on pizza in Thailand. 

" Really? " He asked. 

" Wasn't listed on the menu. " 

" I thought they would do that. " She hummed in agreement. " What do you think they put on pizza then? " He continued. 

" Well we are having you right now. " 

" Yeah. I mean like a weird thing though. Like I know that somewhere in Japan there is a shop that offers plain Neapolitan pizza, but also in Japan I feel like you could get octopus on your pizza if you wanted. You know? " 

" Maybe. Maybe they can put Pad Thai on Pizza. " 

" Want to see if we can get it? " 

" Why? " She asked with her eyebrows scrunched. 

" Cause I am really curious and I figure the best place to get it would be Thailand. "

" I guess, we can do that tomorrow. After we meet with Kelly. " 

" Cool. So what made you think about your tattoo? If you don't mind me asking? " He added. 

" I don't mind. When I was younger, before everything happened, my mother and I would go to the bazaar and get supplies. Well once I saw a beautiful small pot of flowers, they were chrysanthemums. I thought they were so pretty. So I ask my mother to if we could buy them. We couldn't afford them, but they lady who was selling them made a deal. She would let us buy just one flower. So my mother says yes and we walk home with it. I take good care of the flower, put it in a vase and everything. Water the whole nine. That flower was really special to me. I wanted to hold on to it for the rest of my life. Sadly life had other plans. " She let out a sad laugh, followed by a sniffle. Peter brought her in before the first tear broke from her holding. He soothed her just the same as she did for him. Rubbing her back and saying calming words to alleviate all the loss. When she was feeling a little better, they returned to the meal. Peter trying to bring light back into the conversation and Wanda appreciating what he's doing. They talked about weird pizza combos before finishing and cleaning up before calling back the staff.

They went to bed early, just talking about nothing and everything. They lay side by side, shoulders touching staring at the ceiling. 

" Do you ever think you'd be willing to go back to space? " She asked. 

" Uh that's kinda of a hard one. I mean as a science enthusiast, I want to say yes. I mean it's space! Although as someone who not only has seen space but died in space, I don't want to go back. I don't know if I can. I would like to try though. Make a new memory other than me fighting for my life, failing and then dying. " 

" Peter. " 

" Can we talk about something else. Please? " 

" Yeah. So what do you expect from Italy. " 

" I expect to spend maybe 3 days there. Pepper is going to a big meeting that has to be done in person. Me, you and Mo will be getting Cannolis, maybe some Tiramisu. Then when Pepper is done with her meeting, we all go to a Italian restaurant and eat some pasta, fly back home. It's basically going to be a weekend thing. " 

" Got it. Have you had Tiramisu before? " 

" Mr.Stark gave me some a few times, really liked it. Can't wait to have some from Italy. Actually, knowing Mr.Stark it was probably from Italy already! " He laughed. Wanda joined in with him. 

" Yeah probably. Even so, get to have some more. Plus I haven't had any, so I get to try something new. " 

" Well it is good, I think you'll like it. " 

" Well I am looking forward to it, I'm also looking forward to seeing some sights. " 

" In Venice? " 

" Yes, I hear it is beautiful and I want to see it. " 

" Well then, add it to the list. " Silence stretched on as talking to each other were lulling them to sleep.

" Do you think it's weird that Mr.Fury only ever calls me when I'm at the compound. Like he hasn't called me once while we're on vacation. "

" I would say yes but knowing you, you probably just jinxed it. " He reaches his hand over and knocks on the nightstand.

" Knock on wood. God I hope that's wood. " He said as an afterthought, he yawns and stretches a bit before his phone starts to go off.

" Guess it's not wood. "

" FRIDAY who's calling me? "

" It appears to be Morgan. "

" Answer it. " He says and slips on the glasses. A second later he sees Morgan with a bright smile. 

" Good morning Peter! "

" Morning Mo. What time is it over there? " He asks followed with a yawn.

" It's almost noon. What time is it for you? " She asks.

" It's close to eleven at night. " 

" Oh are you trying to sleep? " She asked in a quiet whisper.

" I'm good Mo, if you want to talk I can talk. " Wanda smiles at his willingness to stay up with Mo. Despite knowing that he could go to sleep and call her back when he wakes up. 

" Well I just wanted to call and ask how's your trip and when you'll be back. "

" Thank you for asking about my trip Mo. That's very nice. It's going good, we'll be back in 4 days. "

" Okay. " She said sadly.

" Oh Mo what's wrong? " He asked with worry.

" I miss you. "

" I miss you too Mo, I miss you so much. When we get back, we'll watch movies again. "

" Really? "

" Really really. "

" Okay. " She perked up, " Mommy is calling me for lunch so I have to go, talk to you later Peter! Bye! Love you! "

" Love you too Mo. " The call disconnected before he sat the glasses back on the nightstand. Wanda was nearly asleep when Peter pulled her close to him. 

" I love you Wanda. " He whispered. 

" I love you too Peter. " She said back. Peter smiled before leaning down and kissing into her hair. She clung closer and he was more than willing to accept her. They fell asleep to the beat of each other's heart and the crashing of the ever persistent ocean. Dreams wrapped up with warmth and family. Early mornings of breakfast and smiles, late nights of movies and laughter. 

They woke up to the flash of lightning and the rippling crack of thunder that followed. They were both up in a hurry, only to forget where they were. Their vision cleared and sighed out when they both remembered where they were. They flopped back down on the bed with a sigh. 

" Thor isn't even here, and yet...... " 

" Tell me about it. " Peter said. He ran a hand over his face. " We should have breakfast and then go to the parlor. " 

" Yeah, do you think they'll just make some scrambled eggs? " 

Peter laughed, " Someone feeling homesick already? " 

" A little. " 

" I know what you mean. I honestly don't know how we stayed away for a week in Wakanda. " 

" Well you were unconscious for a day of it. " 

" Still. " 

" Yeah. I don't know why I miss them so much though. " 

" Cause they're your family. " He said with a smile. 

" Yeah, but you're my family too. I love being here, alone with you but... " 

" You miss them. I do too. God I miss May, I can't wait to hug Mo again. " 

" Yeah. So you're not mad if say we leave early? " He brought her in close. 

" Of course not, maybe we only needed a few days alone. I mean we did a lot in our time. Saw the beach, took some pictures. Saw the temple of love, took a ton of pictures. " 

" Don't forget about our little friend. " She said and pointed to the bird who has landed again on the window. " Might be taking shelter for the incoming rain. " 

" You would think that the little fella would go to his nest. " 

" What makes you think that this isn't his nest? " 

" That would be cool. A bird laying claim to a villa. I can see it. I mean it's peaceful and not territorial, don't see why they wouldn't allow it to happen. " Peter thought aloud. 

" Yeah, maybe it's a pet of one of the workers? " 

" Maybe, it is beautiful. Maybe it is domestic, might explain why it does so well in buildings. The friendly behavior and interaction with humans. " 

" Maybe. " She listened to him ramble about the seemingly random bird, while soaking it all up while watching him with a fond smile. He kept talking about the one bird, deeply interested in it. Wanda had lost interest in the bird in favor for Peter. She let him go on and on about the species and different ideas about where it came from and why it came there. She would keep encouraging him with nods and hums of approval of agreeing. Only adding in a word or two here or there. She was happy with that, listening to her dorky boyfriend ramble on about a beautiful bird. His voice was soothing and Wanda wanted to wrap herself in it. When he was done talking, which was almost 20 minutes, she brought him in for a strong hug. He hugged her back with equal strength. 

" I love you. " She told him, " I love you so much. " 

" I love you too Wanda. " He said into her hair. They laid for a few more minutes, in each others arms before getting up for the day. It looked like there was going to be a big storm later. They dressed and decided to skip breakfast seeing as how long late it was and how long they spent laying in bed together. Neither of them regrets it. They shower and dress before linking hands and heading down to the parlor. They walked a different path than before, trying to see as much of the village as possible. When they did get there it had just opened. 

" Hey you two! Wasn't expecting you 'till later. " Kelly greeted. 

" Oh, we can come back later if you want. " Peter offered. 

" Oh nonsense, I'm ready if you are. " 

" We're ready. " Wanda spoke. 

" Cool. " She reaches under the counter and pulls out a tablet, " Now I made a few sketches based on the geometric sunflower we talked about. Tell me what one you like the most. " She said and slide a tablet over the counter for Peter to look at. 

" This is a website. " 

" Yeah it's mine. I like to put my stuff on the internet in case someone likes it you know? If someone wants to use my art go ahead, not in it for the money. " 

" Wow, that's cool. " Wanda complimented. Peter picked up the tablet and it froze. " Uh seems to be having an issue. " He said and handed it back. 

" Damn. We have one provider for our village and times like these makes me want to switch. " 

" I can take a look at it. " Peter offers. " I'm guessing it's in a building nearby? " 

" Yeah, but no thank you. We all put money into keeping the internet running around here. So if something were to happen, even good, we would need to talk about it before it happened. " 

" That's fair, since you put your sketches on your site can I just go to the site? " He asked motioning to his phone. 

" Sure. It's <https://crazyforus.com/articles/colorful-floral-tattoos-fitted-geometric-shapes/> . " Peter followed the link and looked at the varying designs for sunflowers. The second one caught his eye and when he was done scrolling through, he went back to that one. Just looking at it. 

" It seems you like that one. " Kelly said. 

" Yeah, it's the closest to the one I imagined. " He answered. 

" Well is there anything major to change? I can most likely make it happen and change the sketch a bit. " 

" Well I just thought about the yellow in the flower being brighter but I like the way it looks. More realistic. " 

" So you like it? " 

" I love it. I really do. " 

" So do you want to get number 2? " 

He pauses and looks at Wanda, she squeezes his hand and reassured him with a smile. " Yeah, I want to get number two. " He stated with confidence. 

" I'm glad. Now, I made only one sketch for you. Though I know you'll like it. " She tried navigating her site to see if it was working again. 

" Sorry looks like it's going to be a slow day for the internet. " 

" Must be the rain. " 

" Yeah, but doesn't really matter on days like this. When it starts to rain, it pours and it's beautiful to watch. It's how I spend my days, watching the rain doing a few sketches. " 

" Sounds nice. " 

" It is. Anyhow the link is, [https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1SQJL_enUS829US829&tbm=isch&q=chrysanthemum+tattoo&backchip=g_1:japanese:UbBOCj5rD8Y%3D&chips=q:chrysanthemum+tattoo,g_1:red:pJB42tpIxUU%3D&usg=AI4_-kQNI_EcIG2iY8KMkxhlS5ShyKrk-w&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiS_fjS39LjAhVBSq0KHcJ-BjUQ4VYIKSgB&biw=1536&bih=722&dpr=1.25#imgrc=sWI5OPCjIlVbrM:](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1SQJL_enUS829US829&tbm=isch&q=chrysanthemum+tattoo&backchip=g_1:japanese:UbBOCj5rD8Y%3D&chips=q:chrysanthemum+tattoo,g_1:red:pJB42tpIxUU%3D&usg=AI4_-kQNI_EcIG2iY8KMkxhlS5ShyKrk-w&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiS_fjS39LjAhVBSq0KHcJ-BjUQ4VYIKSgB&biw=1536&bih=722&dpr=1.25#imgrc=sWI5OPCjIlVbrM:) . " 

" Wow that was long. " 

" Yeah well, I had issues getting it on the site and just said fuck it and put it on google images. " 

" I can help you with your site. I'm pretty good with coding and stuff. Maybe we can trade emails? Or phone numbers? " Peter offered. 

" I don't see why not. Later though. So, how do you like it? " She asked Wanda. Wanda looked up with a tear in her eye. 

" It's how I remember it. How did you know? " 

" I noticed the slight accent. Went on a hunch thinking your from somewhere in northern Europe. The Chrysanthemum blooms different than it does in America, which I know he's from. Took a leap of faith and thought if your willing to get a tattoo of a flower, it most likely from childhood. Which meant a northern European Chrysanthemum, which has these her. " She pointed to the center and gestured outward. 

" I love it. " 

" I knew you would. So do you guys want to have these tattooed on you today? " 

" Yes. " They said at the same time. 

" Awesome. We'll get payment done and out of the way and then hop to it. I need you both to read these forms while I get payment set up. " She said and slid the consent forms their way. Wanda read it over for them, as she reads faster in normal text. She explained it to him and told him what was being stated, they both signed as Kelly was finishing up. 

" Okay so, what form would you like to pay with? " 

" Uh we would like to pay by card. Uh just as a question, how much will this cost? " 

" Well there are factors to take into consideration. Like her's, she's doing a full color on her hand with an intricate design that runs across multiple surfaces. It will most likely take a few hours until it is fully completed. Seeing as how you guys made no appointment and I'm the only on in the village along with my experience and education. So her's is going to be expensive, not gonna lie. " 

" Alright, but that's reasonable. Except the part about the hand? " He wonders. 

" It's sensitive. So I have to use special needles so it won't hurt as much. The needles cost a lot and they are harder to use, but I know what I'm doing. " 

" Okay. So how much will my tattoo cost? " She asked. 

" Final price is going to be around $1000. " 

" Okay. That seems reasonable. " She said, " We can afford that. " 

" Yeah. We can do that. " Peter agreed. 

" Great! " Kelly smiled, " So right now we will be paying for her tattoo. So if you have your card, just swipe. " Peter dug out his wallet and did so. 

" Cool now we just have to wait a moment for confirm purchase.... There is it. Awesome you are good to go, your turn. " 

" Okay, is mine going to be less? " 

" For sure. It's on your forearm, less color. Though the design is the same because of the geometric version you want. So your's is going to be around $750. " 

" Nice. " He said, " So I can just swipe? " 

" Just swipe. " She waited as the purchase was confirmed. She lead them to the back area, separated by an open wall and some beads. She sat both of them down on tables next to one another. Peter sat on her left and held her hand. 

" Okay, so I'll do her first and then move on to you. I like doing the long ones first. So which hand would you like it on? " 

" My right. " 

" Are you sure you want this to go on your **right** hand? " She emphasized. 

" Yes, I want the tattoo to go on my right hand. " 

" Okay, I'll go get the supplies. " She said and walked further back into the supply room. Peter looked over and asked, 

" Why your right? " 

" Cause I'm left handed. " She stated. 

" Wouldn't you want to be able to see it then? Use it more? " 

" Nope. I'd rather be holding your hand. Like we are now. " She smiled and he smiled back. 

" Alright. " 

" What about you? Which forearm? " 

" Uh I didn't even say I was doing a forearm, she just kinda... " 

" Yeah but when you talked about wanting it and you always looked at your forearm. " 

" I guess, so then isn't it obvious I want it on my right? " He laughed, Wanda joining. 

" I guess. " Kelly came back with all sorts of equipment before setting it all up. 

" So since you haven't had a tattoo before I have to warm that it will hurt a bit. It's a needle going through your skin so.... " 

" I have a high pain tolerance. " 

" Well okay. Your's will most likely take two to three hours. Reason is because even if you have a high pain tolerance we need to take breaks. The skin needs to adjust and I need to be able to focus so breaking every now and then helps. " 

" Whatever works. " She responded with a smile. 

" Good. " She looks to Peter, " When I'm done with her, it's your turn. Your's will take about the same time. Even in the parts for lack of detail. That's cause at the center, it's nearly hyper-realistic. So with that much I need to take my time. " 

" I'm okay with that. I want it to be good, so if it takes all day it takes all day. "

" I would say with it being close to noon now, you guys will be going back to the villas around dinner time. " 

" I'm good with that, Peter? " She asked looking over. Genuinely wondering if he can sit that long without actively doing something. 

" Yeah uh I think so. " 

" What if you work on something while she does me? " 

" Well I want to be supportive. " He said, he planned on just holding her hand and talking to her if necessary or if she wants. 

" Thank you, but I don't want you to go crazy if you need to do something then go ahead. " 

" Alright but until then I'd like to just hold your hand and talk to you. " He looks over to Kelly, " I mean if it doesn't distract you. " 

" Nope, you two love birds can chat all you'd like. " 

" Good. " He says. They stare at one another until Kelly starts up the machine. 

" Ready? " She asks once everything is in place. Peter squeezes her hand tight for assurance. 

" Yes. " Wanda says and instantly Kelly starts. Wanda's face doesn't move, her body is still relaxed and she is completely unfazed. Peter never lets go of her hand the whole time, even if it doesn't look like it's needed he doesn't let go. Wanda is internally grateful for his kindness even if her face isn't showing it, her eyes are. When they lock, he sees it. A light to them that he only sees when she's looking at him, it's the only thing shining through in that moment. Kelly powers on asking if Wanda needs a break, she says no and Kelly keeps working. She only takes a break when she needs one. After the quick 15 minutes it's right back to it. It's closing in on hour number 3 and Peter has yet to leave her side or let go of her hand. She knows he's there for her. 

Kelly pulls off and turns the machine off. " Done. Go ahead and take a look. " She says and for the first time, Wanda peels her gaze from Peter's face to look at her hand. It's exactly like the flower she had as a little girl, the copy is magnificent and she smiles brightly. 

" I love it. Thank you so much. " 

" My pleasure. We're just gonna cover that up and then it's your turn big guy. " She says looking at Peter. Wanda feels it when he starts to panic. His emotions are getting so out of control she can't keep them out of her head. She tries all she can to soothe him with very little working. From getting him to talk to just talking to him, it all goes in one ear and out the other. She asks Kelly if they can step out for some air before they start his. Wanda pulls him out the chair and the front door. It's raining now, steady patters hit the ground. 

" Relax Peter, nothing is going to happen. " 

" A needle is going to go into my arm. How did you do that? You just sat there without a problem as a needle kept going into your arm. " 

" I had you. You held my hand and looked me in the eyes. I knew no matter what everything was going to be fine. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. I want you to know that you have me. I'm going to be here with you, I'll be sitting in the next chair. Holding your hand, looking you in the eyes. " 

" The whole time? " 

" Always and Forever. " She whispers. 

" Always and Forever. " He whispers back. She hugs him, mindful of her hand. He returns it before letting go and going back in the shop. They sit down and wait for Kelly. 

" You okay? You can pull out now. No charge. " 

" No, I just got nervous. I'm good. " He says as Wanda squeezes his hand, " I'm good. " 

" Yeah you are. I'm right here. " 

" Right. " He takes a deep breath, " I'm ready. " 

" Alright, your tattoo will take about the same time. Though like I said, we can take as many breaks as you would like. " 

" Right. " 

" Okay. " She kicks on the machine, " Here it comes. " She warns. Time seems to slow down for Peter, his senses are warning him that danger is quickly approaching and his is trying with all of his might to not react to it. He focuses on his breathing and how Wanda's hand feels in his. How he can smell Wanda's body wash and how it makes him feel safe. It pulls him out of his head as he tries to take more steadying breaths of her scent. 

" What is happening with the car? " Wanda asked seemingly out of nowhere. 

" What? " Peter sputters. 

" The car, the one your building for yourself. Talk to me about it. " 

" You want to talk about the car? " 

" Yes. Start from the beginning cause I don't remember what you told me before. " 

" Oh well I'm not using any metal. " 

" Why? " She presses, Kelly catches on to what she's doing and smiles. Peter seems to think she is actually interested in the car, but Wanda is a little interested but this is more for him than her. 

" Uh if I use a specialized material, say high grade plastic, I can make it safer. When a collision happens the metal transfers the kinetic energy. If I were to make a softer specialized material to be both soft and strong then it would absorb the hit and protect what inside. Instead of flowing the energy and damaging what's inside. It's basic physics. I remember in middle school we made a capsule for an egg, and then we dropped it from the top of the science building. Me and Ned's egg were the only ones to not crack cause we used a soft plastic. " 

" Why don't other car companies do that? " 

" It's highly expensive. Plus you can't mass produce the plastic. You have to hand make it, well as close to hand making as it gets. I'm just using it for the frame but it's already a fortune and taking forever. I'm not even done with the frame yet and it's been weeks. " 

" Yeah well, quality over quantity. Tell me more. " 

" Well...... " 

Peter breaks off into a spiel about his car, gushing about all the specific details he's in love with that adds to the car. They break after some time and Peter doesn't even notice. The rain starts to come down harder, when Kelly starts again it pouring rain and somehow she keeps a steady hand. A crack of thunder ruptures sound in the shop and makes Peter jolt a bit, he's enhanced senses reacting before his mind could catch up. Kelly quickly backed away from him the moment he moved. She kicked off the machine before he was finished with his jolt. 

" You okay? " She asked. 

" Yeah, sorry I caught me by surprise. Thank you though, are you? " 

" Yeah I'm fine, " She laughs, " You get used to it around here. Let's take a quick break and then back to it. Would you like a snack? I think I have some fruit back there. " 

" Sure. Thank you. " 

" No problem. " She walks away and comes back with some apples. Once Peter was done eating he was told her he was ready again. He talked to Wanda more about the car. The buzz of the needle and the hum of the machine erased from his mind as all his senses were occupied but Wanda. Before he realized it she was putting on the finishing touches. She pulled off and gave it a final look before turning off the machine. Peter didn't notice until Kelly spoke. 

" Done, go ahead and take a look. " 

Peter looked at her with surprise before his eyes traveled to his right forearm, there is laid. A beautiful sunflower. 

" Oh my god. " He whispers, the feeling washes over him. He feels like May is right on his other side, carding her fingers through his hair and calling him her little sunflower. 

" You like it? " 

" I love it. Thank you. " He says with a blinding smile. 

" Glad you like it, now let's wrap it up and then I'll get you both some reading material. It'll teach you how to care for it to make sure it's healing right and so on, then you'll be on your way. " She said and wrapped Peter in bandage. She lead them to the front of the shop and reached under the counter for the reading material. Wanda noticed her pierced ears. 

" I like your earrings, they're really pretty. " Wanda commented. 

" Thank you. " 

" Is there someone one in the village? " 

" No, I do piercings as well. I did all of mine. " 

" All of your's? " 

" Yeah my ears aren't the only thing, I can do piercings all of the body. Are you interested? " She asked looking back and forth between the two. 

" I am. " Wanda said. 

" I'm not. I'm sorry Wanda but I can't do that. I did my thing. I don't want something to make a hole in my skin. " 

" That's fine Peter, easy. It's good. I would like to get a piercing though. Always have since I was a little girl. " 

" Okay, well that's a different form and another payment. Good part is, it's quick and easy. Just take the gun and use it. Payment is less depending on what you want and where you want it. " 

" I'd like to get one of my nipples. " She says and Peter chokes on air. Wanda smiles and pats his back getting him to breath again. He looks at her wide eyed as the two girls keep talking. 

" I can do that. I did my own. So what we do is make your breast really cold so the nipple will prick up. Then go in with the gun. It takes maybe five minutes. I would recommend a stud like ring. " 

" That works, is there anything to it or.... " 

" Nope, just a normal ring just through the nipple. Easy to take out and put back in. Like a normal earring. " 

" Then yeah I would really like to get one. " 

" Alright, let me lead you to the back. " She said and again they went back, Peter bulking the whole time.

" Alright, which would you like? Or both? " Kelly asked.

" No just one, I would like my right done. "

" Are you sure you want me to pierce your **right** nipple? " She emphasized yet again in the same manner. 

" Yes I would like you to pierce my right nipple. " Wanda took off her shirt when she was prompted to and she rubbed and ice pack around her areola. Her nipple pricked up and within a moment Kelly had lined up the gun and punctured it. Another moment and the ring was there. Peter stared the whole time. Wanda slipped back her shirt and took another pamphlet on caring and hygiene. Peter paid and they left. The storm had let up and it was merely sprinkling now that they were walking back to the villa. They were both thankful of that, they didn't want to get soaked. 

They got in and laid on the bed together, staring at the ceiling. 

" What time is it? " Peter asked. 

" Uh around 5pm, why? " 

" Just thinking, also kinda tired. I really want to take a nap. " He said with a yawn. 

" Incoming call from Morgan. " FRIDAY alerted. 

" Why is she calling so late? Isn't it like 3 am for her? " 

" It's like 4 am. She shouldn't be up. " He picked up the glasses, " Connect call FRIDAY. " There was a beat of silence until they connected and Peter's heart shattered. Morgan looked like she had been crying and was clearly upset. 

" Peter. " She cried more. 

" Mo what's wrong? " He sat up quickly. 

" I had a bad dream and I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere and you weren't here. " 

" Mo I'm right here talk to me, it'll help. " 

" We were playing together and then I turned around to get more toys and then you were gone. I couldn't find you anywhere. " She was crying harder by the minute. 

" Mo I am so sorry, but I'm right here I won't leave you. " He spoke to Morgan, he muted himself for a moment to turn to Wanda. " Call Pep, Mo had a bad nightmare and I don't know if I can calm her down over the phone. " He told her. 

" Of course. " Wanda was up in a hurry reaching for the phone and dialing to inform Pepper what happened. When it connected Pepper didn't realize what was happening. As it turns out Morgan was in her room on Peter and Wanda's floor because she missed them, she went even further to tell FRIDAY not to bother anyone. 

" When are you coming home? " 

" A few more days Mo. Why don't you talk to me about what you did today? " He said trying to distract her until Pepper got there and could soothe her baby girl. By the time Morgan was telling Peter what she ate for lunch Pepper was there in the room with her and cuddling her little girl. Whispering and hushing her and comforting her about how it wasn't real and everything is okay. Pepper and Peter worked together to get Morgan to calm down and eventually fall back asleep. 

" Thank you Pepper, I couldn't have done it without you. " 

" I wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for you. She said she was a big girl and can sleep in her big girl room alone, I let it slide cause I thought FRIDAY would alert me. " 

" Well from the logs say, the most recent activity made by Morgan was asking FRIDAY to not alert anyone. She wanted to be a big girl. " They both sighed out. 

" I know it seems bad here, but it's not. Honest. This is the only thing that's happened, other than this she's been bright smiles and excited about everything. " 

" Sounds like her. " He smiled sadly, he missed her as much as Morgan missed him. If not more so. 

" Well how is the vacation going? Hope your relaxing. " Pepper said steering him away from the sad thoughts that she knew he was thinking. 

" Uh good. Staff is kind and understanding. Went to the beach, went to a temple, visited the village. " 

" Wow, sounds like you two have been busy. " She smiled hoping that he would return it. 

" Yeah, how's everyone doing there? " He asked voice laced with concern. 

" Everyone is good honey. Enjoy yourself. I'm going to hop off now okay? Don't worry I'll stay with Morgan the rest of the morning. " 

" Okay, bye Pep. Love you. " 

" Bye honey, love you. " The call disconnected and Peter put down the glasses and runs a hand down his face. Wanda crawls across the bed and sits behind him on her knees, wrapping her arms around him and setting her head on his shoulder. 

" You okay? " She asked. 

" I'm fine, just worried about Mo. I want to be there for her. " 

" You are, because of you she was able to get help. " 

" Then why does it feel like it wasn't enough? " Peter asked in defeat. 

" Maybe cause you miss her. " Wanda said. 

" We've been gone for a few days, we spent more time in Wakanda and I don't remember feeling this way. " 

" It seems like more time has passed because of what all we did. Think about it, we went to the beach and had some naughty fun. Got tattoos together. Said love you to each other. We've done a lot, emotionally these last three days. That's why it seems we've been gone for so long. " 

" I guess. I'm sorry. " 

" What for? " 

" I feel like I need to go home. Watch movies with Mo pressed between the two of us. I want to do that but I don't want to ruin our vacation and feel bad about it, but I also feel bad about not being there for Mo. " 

" Peter, there is no need to feel sorry about being an amazing older brother to her. There is no need to feel sorry about doing something good. You won't ruin the vacation by wanting to leave early to go home, we did a lot and had fun. I know I had a great time, did you? " 

" Yeah, I loved it. " 

" Well I think then it's a good time to go home. Show off our new ink. " 

Peter quickly exhaled from his nose, " Yeah, are you sure you're okay with leaving? " 

" You aren't the only one who wants to go watch silly movies with Morgan pressed next to you. I think it's time to leave. " 

" Me too. Should we check out early? Is that a thing or is that just in movies? " He asked. 

" That's a thing. Maybe they have a gift shop so you can get something for Morgan. " 

" Maybe. We should pack our stuff. " 

" Peter we left it in the suit cases the whole time. " 

" Right. Well I guess all we have to do is check out. " 

" We should probably check on the tattoos on the jet when we're alone. See how it's healing. " 

" Yeah. Hopefully it didn't heal away. " He said before putting away the few items strewn about and zipped up the suitcases and walked to the front desk. 

" Good evening, how may I help you? " 

" Hi we would like to check out early. " 

" Oh? Is there something not to your liking with our service? " 

" Oh no no no. The service is amazing. Just something back home and we need to leave ASAP. " 

" Oh, well I am sorry about your early departure but I am glad we have satisfied your stay. " 

" Thank you for being understanding. " Wanda thanked. 

" Of course. It is badly raining outside so we will provide a ride for you to the airfield. Would you like to take some mementos? " 

" Yeah. What do you offer? " Peter questioned. 

" We have a small children's toy. It's a hand carved wooden frog. " 

" I'll take that one, is there something else? I was thinking about getting my aunt something. " 

" Well we have a silk bathrobe that we usually recommend to middle aged women. " 

" That's perfect for someone else I know. " 

" We have a snow globe. " She offered and showed it to him. It had an elephant in the middle.

" That's great. Uh is there something that there is a lot of? I kinda want to give some to the rest of my family. " 

" We have a variety of scarves. " 

" That's amazing. Uh what kinds of colors are there? " 

" We have every combination of the rainbow and basic pigments. " 

" Okay. Uh can I get one red, white and blue. One red and black. One white and blue. Then one of every rainbow color please? " 

" Certainly. " She said and had someone go around to the back and grab all the items that wasn't already there. Peter pulled out his wallet to pay for everything when he was stopped by the woman. 

" There is no need to pay, it is all inclusive. "

" But we got a lot of stuff. "

" We do not accept payment for gifts. " 

" Okay, do you accept tips? "

" Certainly, if you happy and satisfied we will accept small amounts of tips. "

" Well then, I tip you ..... $500. I was satisfied with my stay. " He said before the lady could refuse. The workers helped them with their bags and now gift bags to a car waiting outside. Within 25 minutes they were on the jet and in the air on their way home. 

" Come on, show me your tat. " Wanda said as Peter had FRIDAY fly and peeled off the bandage. The tattoo was fully healed and very much intact to his surprise. 

" Woah. It's healed already, I just got it though. " 

" Well think about it. Body only heals damage, so the skin around it was irritated so it counted? " Wanda guessed. 

" Maybe, but I'm just glad I was able to keep it. " 

" Yeah it looks amazing. Also think about how you are stress free, eating good, and relaxing. All your energy is going to the healing of something pretty minor. My guess is it started to heal before she was done wrapping it up. " 

" Can I see your's? " 

" Yeah. " She peeled her bandage off, showing it fully healed as well. 

" Wow. " 

" Well Peter, you're not the only one with super healing it seems. " 

" So cool. It looks beautiful. " 

" Thank you, I think so too. Let's catch a quick nap though. By the time we get there it'll be early morning and we can just go back into the normal time of everything. " 

" Right. " He said as he made sure everything with FRIDAY was good before leaving and following Wanda to lie down and nap. They changed into some sweatshirts and pants before locking hands and falling asleep. They were only woken when they were approaching the landing. No one was outside waiting for them and that's how Peter wanted it to be. He wanted to surprise Mo. So he told FRIDAY not to say anything and had all the bags, except for the gift bags, sent to their floor and looped around to take the elevator up the common floor. 

When the elevator make noise of someone arriving, everyone in the kitchen looked to Pepper. 

" Anyone coming? " Sam asked warily. 

" Not that I know of. " She said and stood, followed by Morgan and everyone else. When they got the living room, they were shocked to see Peter and Wanda standing there with bags in their hands. Morgan ran to him without thinking and jumped to latch onto him, Peter was quick to catch her. 

" Hey Mo. " 

" You're back early. " She said into his shoulder. He positioned her onto his hip so she was more comfortable. 

" Yep, couldn't stay away. Missed you too much. " He said and planted kisses on her cheek. " I got you something. " 

" Really? " She asked still snuggled into his shoulder. 

" Yep, it's a toy from Thailand. I'll show it to you. " He said as he looked into the bag he grabbed. 

" Not in this one. Wanda is it in that one? " He asked as he pointed to the one she was carrying. 

" Let me see. " She said and Morgan lifted her head for the first time. " What's on her hand? " She asked. Wanda lifted it to show everyone the tattoo. A soft oh no was heard from Sam as Natasha and May smiled. 

" It's a tattoo Morgan. " 

" What is that? " 

" Well it's almost like a drawing but you use special tools so that way it stays there forever. " Wanda explained.

" Forever? " 

" Forever. " 

" Even if you wash your hands? " 

" Yep, even if I wash my hands. " 

" Can I see it? " She asked. 

" Sure. " Wanda came closer and gave Morgan her hand to inspect. Morgan ooed and awed at the details of it. 

" It's really pretty. " 

" Thank you Morgan. " 

" Did Peter get one? " 

" No. " Sam pleaded. Almost everyone heard but Peter paid it no attention as he rolled up his sleeve and showed Morgan the sunflower. 

" Sure did. " 

" Wow. It's really pretty. It looks like a sunflower but not really. " 

" Yep, that's the way I wanted it. " 

" Why did you get it? " 

" Why did I get the tattoo? " He asked her, she nodded before he looked to May for a moment and locked eyes before turning back to Morgan. 

" You see aunt May calls me her little sunflower. I love it when she calls me that. So I wanted it to stay with me forever. I'll always be her little sunflower, and now I will always have the feeling I get when she calls me that. " He said with a bright smile as May teared up. 

" Want to see your toy Morgan? " Wanda offered as she hid her hand behind her back. Morgan nodded fast and with a big flourish, showed the frog to Morgan. 

" It's a frog! " She said and reached for it, Wanda gave it to her and Morgan was talking about it fast. Going from how nice it looks to what should she name it. 

" What about Franklin? " Wanda said with a smile, watching Peter encourage her always made her and everyone else laugh. 

" That's a great name Wanda. " Peter complimented, " What do you say Mo, you think he looks like a Franklin? " Morgan looked like she thought about it for a moment before agreeing with them. Peter set her down and watched her run to Pepper to show Franklin. May stood and was across the room bringing him into a hug before he could say anything. 

" I love you my little sunflower. " 

" I love you too May. " He said as they hugged for a moment. They broke apart after a minute so she could see the tattoo. 

" You aren't mad are you? " He asked hesitantly. 

" No, of course not. How could I be mad? This is so gorgeous and meaningful. " 

" Yeah. There were some other designs but... " 

" It didn't feel right. " May finished for him. She had his forearm in her hand inspecting it like Morgan did first. 

" So what made you get it? " She asked as she lead him and Wanda to the couch to sit. 

" Well we were at this temple but we took the wrong way back to the villa. " 

" We? We took the wrong way to the villa? " Wanda asked. 

" Okay, I lead us the wrong way to the villa. Even though I didn't have the map. " He retorted. 

" You said you had FRIDAY, and there was no need for the map. " 

" Anyway, so we get to the small village near the resort. Turns out that it's small enough that most of the jobs revolve around it. " 

" How so? " May asked. 

" Like either they work directly in the resort, or they work as a place that vacationers go to. Like there was the parlor, a jewelry store and other stuff. So we go to the jewelry store first. Meet a nice lady who sends us to the tattoo shop. Her and Wanda talk for a moment, I get pulled in somehow. By the end of it, we were coming back the next day to look at sketches. I saw this one and I had to get it. " 

" So this was your idea Wanda? " May asked with light edge to her voice. 

" Yeah. It seemed like we both thought about it but we just needed a bit of a push. So I pushed us both and now... " She left unfinished. 

" Well I think they both look amazing. Is it healed alright? " 

" Yeah no problems. So yeah we got them and was going to leave but then Wanda got a piercing and then we left. Got a call from Morgan and came straight home. " 

" Wait, that was a few hours ago Peter. " Pepper said. 

" Don't worry we napped on the ride over. " He eased her worry a bit. 

" Did I ruin your vacation? " Morgan asked with tears beginning to form. 

" What no way Mo. Come here. " He lifted her in between himself and Wanda. 

" To be honest Mo, we did a lot already. It was a bit much so we came back home. I missed you guys so much that we were already thinking about leaving early. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. " Wanda answered. " We have gifts for the rest of you guys. " She said. 

" Really? " May wondered. It seemed to be the only word going around. 

" Yeah May. Here, here's your's. " Peter said and retrieved the snow globe and handed it to May. 

" Oh my gosh. " She said and shook it and watched the snow flurries go about. 

" Do you like it? " 

" I love it sweetie, thank you. " She hugged him again as Wanda began handing out the gifts. Natasha got the red and black scarf, Bucky got the white and blue, Sam got the red white and blue. She explained that she didn't know what colors to get the Barton's so there was the entire rainbow to choose from. Laura had gotten a purple one, Cooper got a blue. While Lila got the pink one and Nathaniel got the red one. Peter pulled away from May to give Pepper her gift. 

" It's a bathrobe, made from the same material as their scarves. I thought you would like it. " He said and handed her the red floral patterned silk robe. 

" I do honey. Thank you so much. " She said. " Are you hungry? We were just having breakfast. " 

" Starving. " He said with a smile, causing May to laugh. 

" Well then come on. Let's get you something to eat then. " She says and leads them all back to the kitchen, setting up two more places and falling into the breakfast routine. Serving the food, eating and talking with one another over anything and everything. 

" So how was the trip? I know we talked about it a little bit but tell us everything. " May said. 

" Well we got there and we're both too tired to really do anything from the flight and it was nighttime so we go to sleep. We wake up to the sounds of the ocean and the sun coming in. We ordered some food and I heard him speak Thai, which was really impressive. " 

" Kid you speak Thai? " Sam spoke. 

" ใช่ฉันทำ. " He responded, answering Sam's question in an extra way. Wanda bit her lip and some of them noticed. People who were paying attention. People like Pepper, Natasha, Bucky and May. 

" But yeah uh, we got food then we went to the beach and spent the entire day there. Swam in the ocean, relaxed on the beach, watched the sunset. " Peter continued. 

" Yeah, we had a lot of fun on the beach. " Wanda says with a smirk. 

" I took pictures of the beach that I think you guys will like. I took lots of pictures this trip. " 

" Can we see them after breakfast? " Laura asked. 

" Sure. So we saw the sunset and then we went night swimming. That was fun. " Peter pressed on. 

" Yeah it was. After that we went to bed. Next morning we were again woken up by the ocean but Peter woke up first and saw that a bird was just sitting in our room. There was an open window so it just came in. He woke me up and we watched it for a while. " Wanda added. 

" I made sure to get a picture of it. We ordered a Thai styled omelet before heading out to see the nearby temple we had heard of but mainly to see the forest that the bird came from. I just thought that if it was on the way or nearby then we can see it. When we got the reception area, turns out that's where the bird came from. It's a place called the temple of love and it was really gorgeous there. Took a ton of photos. Then of course we got a little of course coming back. " Peter spoke, almost wrapping up the story. 

" Which lead to us seeing a jewelry store, then the tattoo shop. Talked it out for a little, went back to eat some veggie Thai pizza. Left early the next morning and got the tattoo's. Went back to the room and packed, then flew home. " Wanda finished. 

" Sounds like you two had a great time. " Natasha noted, everyone humming in agrees. 

" Yeah, uh I guess if everyone is done eating we can go to the living room and I can project the photos on the TV for everyone to see if you guys would like to? " He offered. 

" Yeah that sounds like fun. " May told him. 

" Alright, but first I need to use the bathroom. Mo can you do me a favor and go make sure no one takes our seats? " 

" Sure! " She said and ran off. Pepper smiled at her giddiness, Peter smiled as well before standing and leaving the room. The kids filtered out following Morgan as they went to the living room, leaving behind the adults to talk for a moment without interruption. 

" So what were the bets this time? " Wanda asked. Part of the rules is that they do not get to know so they don't purposefully do something and cheating for someone. 

" Sam, May and Natasha bet that you two would have tattoo's. The bonus was if it was your idea. " Pepper informed. 

" Oh okay, well who bet what? " 

" May and Natasha for, Sam against. He lost $30. $10 each with a $5 bonus. " 

" Ouch Sam. What else? " 

" Just one more thing. Between me and Bucky. Sex in public. " 

" Yep. Twice. " 

" Was he embarrassed? " 

" Not a single bit. Was a bit nervous but wasn't embarrassed. " Wanda said with a smile. 

" Son of a bitch. " Bucky uttered. 

" Dollar in the swear jar James. " Natasha told him, watching him grumble all the way to the swear jar. 

" How? " He demanded once he sat back down. 

" You want to know how I had sex with Peter on the beach? I thought you knew how to have sex Bucky. Just imagine that, but on the beach. " Wanda teased. 

" Haha. How did Peter not get embarrassed? " 

" We were the only ones around. There was no other people vacationing at the other villas. " 

" Cheating! Pepper rented all the villas knowing they would do something like that in public. I call cheating. " 

" James, I rented out all the villas before we made the bets. " 

" You were the one that said for them to have sex in public. " 

" No, Laura was. She offered the idea but did not bet on it. Public sex does not mean on the beach near the empty villas, it could've been anywhere. In the temple, the nearby village. " 

" Fine. " 

" How much? " 

" $10 with a $5 bonus. " 

" Oh Bucky, sorry to hear that. Down $10, don't worry you'll make it back. I mean think about Sam who is now down how much again? " 

" Shut it. " Sam said in response. 

" He is now down $80. " May said, Peter walked in and saw Bucky and Sam looking upset. 

" You guys okay? " He asked with concern. 

" Yeah there fine Peter. Let's go look at those pictures. " Laura laughed and they all left to the living room. Peter and Wanda took their seats beside Morgan and he pulled out the glasses, projecting them onto the TV. 

" Okay FRIDAY can you start when we first arrived and work in chronological order please? " 

" Certainly. " 

The first image was Wanda in the room wearing the two piece bathing suit for the first time. 

" Kid? " 

" Uh must have been an error, and testing the sound and everything you know they say every one out of ten is a bad apple. " He rambled before swiping to the next one. The next was of the beach, at varying angles and lighting as well as the tree that was above them. Peter thought about what came next, how he took photos of their _fun_ time on the beach when they got out of the water. 

" You know now that I think about it, I should go through these. Pick out the best ones cause I took like hundreds of them, we'll be here forever and I promised Mo we'd watch movies together. " 

" But I want to see the pretty place you talked about." Morgan said.

" I'll show you guys tonight, when I have all the photos I want to show you ready instead of going through all the blurry and bad ones. " 

" I thought the glasses doesn't take blurry photos Peter. " Sam said, trying to tease him. Peter ignored him and disconnected the glasses. 

" I'm going to go through all of these and then we can watch movies. " He turned to Mo. 

" Okay. " She said with a little bit of sadness. 

"Oh don't worry, it won't take long at all. Wanda is going to help me and it'll go by super quick. We're going to be watching movies before lunch, promise. " 

" Okay. " She said with a slight smile. Wanda and Peter quickly left and went to the lab to privately sort through all the photos. 

" So you took pictures of me giving a blow job, didn't you? " She asked once they were alone. 

" I couldn't help it. " 

" I'm not judging, I think it's great. Good thinking though, getting out of there before they saw me with your dick in my mouth. " 

" Yeah, so uh there are more photos as well that aren't explicit but I want to keep between us. " 

" Like what? " 

" FRIDAY? " He prompted and pulled the photos up. He started a few files with varying names, the blow job going in a separate folder than the rest. Wanda realized what he meant when she saw him pull up the temple. He had taken dozens of photos of her in different lighting and angles. She was looking like an angel. 

" Peter. " 

" I'm sorry but I just, you looked so amazing and beautiful I couldn't help it. I wanted to hold on to the moment before it's gone. " 

" Peter. " She was taking steps closer and he was talking faster.

" I know I should've asked you before I took the photos but I think that you not knowing helped and I'm sorry if that betrays your trust or something..... " 

Wanda pulls him in for a gentle and chaste kiss. " I love them. " 

" You love them? " He parrots back. 

" Yeah I really love them. I look, I don't even know how you made me look like that. " 

" I didn't make you look like anything. You're beautiful, I just caught it on camera. " 

" Thank you. " She pressed one to his cheek before grabbing all the photos of them together, including his bad selfie of them kissing and putting it in a secure file. The only thing that remains is the ones he wants to show everyone, like the bird, the temple, and the beach. Just as Peter promised, they're both back to Morgan watching movies before lunch. They spend most of the day like that. Morgan pressed between the two of them watching silly movies and laughing together. When it's a little later Peter shows off the photos and everyone is enthralled. Laura says they need to hang them up as soon as possible, May agreeing. She had a watery smile on her face as they looked at the photo's. Peter had taken after his uncle and it showed in the photos, the ability to truly capture the moment and not make a moment to capture. 

When it was all done and over with, some of them left. Natasha, Sam and Bucky said they had to go train S.H.I.E.L.D recruits and to avoid Fury if they could. Peter and Wanda didn't leave Morgan's side as they spent the day watching silly movies and laughing for just the purpose of laughing. Wanda would look over at Peter, his arm wrapped protectively around Morgan and somehow locked hands with her left. 

" I love you. " She said, seemingly out of nowhere. Morgan looked up to her and see her look at Peter. Peter turns to Wanda, 

" I love you too. " He says and squeezes her hand. He looks down at Morgan, " And I love you! " He says before playfully planting kisses on her face making her laugh and giggle before Wanda joined in and did the same to her other side. Morgan laugh was infectious as they all began laughing and stopped to breath before returning to the movie. FRIDAY had already recorded the moment and saved it to Peter's private files of his and Morgan time together, as well as another file of his and Wanda's time together. He wanted to capture every moment possible with them. 

Because he really loved them. 


End file.
